The Experiment
by TipsGirl
Summary: One day in the middle of Team Rocket's speech, a girl falls from the sky who claims she is their daughter from the future. Her goal: to push Jessie and James in the right direction with their romance so she will be born! Rocket-shipping.
1. Chapter 1

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Jessie and James were crushed underneath a small girl in a Team Rocket uniform, similar to theirs.

"What just happened?" Ash wondered.

"I don't-" Brock said, and then he saw the beautiful girl, and said, "If you were twenty years older, I would be honored to go on a date with-" Croagunk wasn't fast enough. The girl kicked Brock in the jaw.

"Mommy, Daddy! There's a creepy guy trying to kidnap me!" She said, cowering into Jessie's arms.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Jessie and James said in unison. "That means…" They looked at each other with aghast looks on their faces.

"You never said you two were… together," Dawn said slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Team Rocket is blasting off AGAINNNNNNNNNNNN!" This time, however, there was a small girl in tow. Jessie, James, and Meowth fell into a bush, while the girl, who resembled both her "parents", landed swiftly in a tree branch, balanced perfectly on her feet.

"You're just going to give up? That's not the mom and dad I know!" The girl looked a bit older now, a teenager.

"Well, we always blast off, the plan fails, we relax for a day, and we go back and try another plan," James said.

"Dat's wright!" Meowth said.

"If I were you, I would just study how other rocket members succeed, and imitate them," the girl said, landing on James' back.

"Hey! Who are you, anyway?" Jessie asked, realizing she hadn't before.

"I'm Jamie, your daughter."

"But… we aren't in a relationship at all!" they said in unison.

"I know… yet."

"Yet?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah. I'm definitely your daughter… but from the future. I was… or will be… an experiment from Team Rocket HQ."

"Were you tested on… but wait! How did Jessie and I get involved?" He looked at Jessie. She glared at him. "… in the experiment?"

"Giovanni believed that since you could never capture the average Pikachu, that you could only be good for the labs. So, someone enlisted your team in a new experiment… Experiment File #1, in fact."

"But how are we-"

"QUIET! Now, the experiment was to take a child and give them DNA of a Pokémon. However, those who had children didn't want to give them up, and most didn't want to make a child. So, that is where you both come in and you had to donate… DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?"

"I still don't understand. If you're the first experiment of a human and Pokémon DNA compound, then what DNA do you have?" James asked.

"I am half human, half Celebi."


	3. Chapter 3

"We need ta get some money for our next mecha," Meowth said, as they walked into town. Jamie was too busy looking at all the amazing windows to listen. The many bakeries, fashion outlets, and restaurants from the past amazed her. One caught her eye, because there were hundreds of posters tacked to the outside.

"I know how we can get the money!" she said, "This restaurant has a karaoke contest in a few hours, and the grand prize is $500!"

"But… none of us can sing well!" James said to her. He caught a devious glance from Jamie.

"I can. And I learned from the best Chatots and Jigglypuffs of all time!" Jamie spun in circles on her toes. "I can teach you both real easily!"

"Wobbaffet!" She tripped over it.

"Then again, there isn't much time, so I'll disguise myself as a child singer, and you dress up as snobby parents who force me to sing!"

"Are you… this hyper all the time?" Jessie asked.

"Yes! Yes I am!" She jumped up from the sidewalk. "Huzzah!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ready? Let's go!" Jamie marched out of the alleyway, taking big steps.

"I can't believe she's so hyper after two hours," James whispered.

"Yeah. I wonder who she gets it from," Jessie replied.

"Meowthy! Why don't you have your collar on?" Jamie said, as she clipped his part of the disguise around his neck. She then whispered, "Don't talk, don't walk. Just act cute!"

As they walked into the restaurant, they saw the twerps at a table in the corner, waiting for the show.

"Right this way," the waiter beckoned. "You are here to enter the contest, correct?"

"Yes, she is," Jessie said. They pushed Jamie along.

"But Mother, I thought we were going to have dinner," whined the acting little girl.

"We all think things, but most of the time, your thoughts are incorrect! Now sing, you little brat!" James started yelling without noticing.

"Listen, I don't think you should be treating her like this!" Dawn had gotten up from the table and walked over to the commotion.

"That's right. You're treating her like a Tauros!" Ash also stepped in.

"Please. You're making them angry!" Jamie jumped in. "And besides, we need the money!"

"Ash, Dawn, if they need the money, so be it. We have no right to tell them how to treat their daughter," Brock said.

"Thank you," Jamie mouthed, as she was pulled away by the wrist.


	5. Chapter 5

"Next competitor… Jasmine!" the announcer yelled into the mike. Jamie smirked at her stage name. Walking up to the giant karaoke machine, she grabbed the mike out of the man's hand and selected her favorite song. The lights dimmed. Colorful lights shone. The music started.

"I sure hope dis works!" Meowth said, backstage to Jessie and James.

"Us too."

And she started to sing…

_Sometimes it's hard to know,  
Which way you're supposed to go.  
But deep inside, you know you're strong.  
If you follow your heart, you can't be wrong._

Sometimes it's hard to see,  
Just what's your destiny.  
But when you find the path that's true,  
You'll know that's the one for you.

Stand Up!  
For what is right.  
Be brave!  
Get ready to fight!  
Hold on!  
We're friends for life!  
And if we come together as one,  
Complete the quest that we've begun.  
We will win the battle!  
Pokémon!

The time is now, the game's begun!  
Together we will fight as one!  
Each of us, in our own way,  
Can make this world a better place.  


"Wow. She's really good," Meowth said. Jessie was listening to her future daughter sing. Just then, she realized that James was the reason she got up in the morning, and he was the motivation throughout her day. She looked at his purple hair in the strobe lights, and a smile appeared on her face as a small tear trickled down her cheek. __

Just when it seems that you are lost and all alone,  
You will find the courage and the strength to carry on.  
And if you fall along the way,  
Have the faith you'll be okay.  
'Cause your friends are there for you,  
Reachin' out to pull you through.

I love him. I really do. Jessie thought. We are the perfect Team Rocket group and the perfect couple as well.

_Pokémon!_


End file.
